


Heartbeat From Hell

by autumntulip



Series: Fallin Flower [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demon Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, fallin flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntulip/pseuds/autumntulip
Summary: Since Wonwoo had first met him, he knew Junhui was no mere passerby in his life—he would have to kill him or be damned by him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Fallin Flower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941022
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	Heartbeat From Hell

Wonwoo tried pulling the ropes one more time, making sure they were—and looked—convincingly tight. They were, obviously. His clan had made sure of tying him for real, suspicious Wonwoo couldn’t be trusted anymore. That was why he was on this clearing tonight, with two long ropes grabbing his left and right wrists to prevent him from going beyond the inflammable sand circle—because this was the ritual to kill a demon who had been turned into a human through love.

But Wonwoo wasn’t in love, nor had been turned into human—not yet. Despite all he had done and felt, no heartbeat had awakened within his chest. Well aware of this, his clan gave him a final opportunity to ultimately prevent his turning: Wonwoo would be the bait for them to hunt an angel, who wouldn’t know he wasn’t human. He had to admit he was a bit wary since the ropes and the inflammable sand were very much real, but he gathered if he failed they would end him right there. It was very convenient (for them).

To Wonwoo, all left was to wait alone for the angel to come and save him, believing he was now human. Surrounded by darkness beyond the reflecting sand, the lonely silence of waiting led his thoughts to the place that was now so familiar. He had learned there was nothing he could do when Wen Junhui invaded his thoughts.

Wonwoo knew there was a time when he fathomed impossible care so much for a _human_ , but after meeting Junhui in his current undercover assignment, all his certainties had gone to ashes. Since Wonwoo had first met him, he knew Junhui was no mere passerby in his life—he would have to kill him or be damned by him. The latter scenario was already real, and he was certain his clan would make the former happen if Wonwoo passed their test.

 _When_ he passed it. He had to start to believe in himself at some point.

The problem was it was so much easier to just lose himself on Junhui’s memories. Like yesterday morning, the day all had gone to hell, when he woke up by Junhui’s side and just watched the other peacefully asleep. Junhui had finally convinced Wonwoo to spend the night with him, and Wonwoo still had no regrets. He always felt so much with Junhui, and that night he had felt _everything_. He was actually surprised to wake up with no heartbeat.

He couldn’t really accept he would never feel all that again, that fate was he would die, or Junhui would die, or both, and their love wouldn’t breathe once more.

Their _love_.

As soon as realization dropped over him, Wonwoo noticed his hands were moisty. He was _sweating_. A whisper of wind took over the clearing and he got _goosebumps_.

Something was happening inside Wonwoo’s body, and before he could comprehend it, he felt the clearing changing as well.

First was the scent of flowers. Next, the lightning, coming not from the sand, but from the sky. And then, above him, slowly falling like a lonely tree leaf, a figure in white.

The angel was coming.

Suddenly it was very clear what Wonwoo had to do. He would kill the angel, regain the trust of his clan, and run away with Junhui before they made Wonwoo kill him. Unfortunately, his plan only lasted a second. Gracefully landing right in front of him, feet gently touching a flat stone that had just materialized over the sand, was his beloved Wen Junhui.

“Junnie!” Wonwoo cried in shock.

“Hi, Wonwoo,” Junhui’s smile was soft, his voice kind as always. He didn’t seem surprised to find Wonwoo there.

“You-you’re an angel!”

“And you’re a demon.”

Neither of them was questioning it, although Wonwoo was at least surprised. When true understanding rushed through his veins, he got angry.

“You knew all along! You knew I was a demon!”

“I did,” Junhui admitted, sadly. His smile had dropped, and his eyes matched it. “But I couldn’t be away from you. I didn’t understand why.”

“And you do now?”

Resolution took over Junhui’s eyes, and he advanced towards Wonwoo, new stones appearing before he touched the sand. He kneeled in front of Wonwoo.

“I do,” Junhui reached his hand towards Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo fought against the ropes, finally understanding they were truly meant to prevent his lies, his pretense. But there was no escape—as soon as he felt Junhui’s touch, his heartbeat replied instantly.

 _No_. 

Wonwoo knew he had no way to escape now. He was doomed, and he and Junhui would never be together now. Anger filled his heart, and he did the only thing he could. 

"I hate you!" he spilled to Junhui with all his hatred. "Human or angel, I just have hate for you!" 

"No, you don't, Wonwoo," Junhui disregarded him calmly. "You just want me to believe so. But they are already here.”

 _They_. 

Wonwoo couldn’t sense them anymore, but Junhui must, so Wonwoo redirected his now limited attention to the surroundings beyond the clearing—even with his new eyesight, he could distinguish the shadows of his clan approaching them.

There wasn’t much time left.

“You knew they were coming.”

Junhui replied with a smile.

“This is a trap _for them_.”

“This is a trap for _demons_ ,” Junhui chuckled. “Now tell me, Wonwoo, are you human?”

Wonwoo gasped. He thought the heartbeat was proof enough, but he had been wrong. As soon as the question was made, his subconscious replied fast: _no_. What if turning into a human was only possible if the demon was _willing_ to do so?

He had the _choice_.

He wasn’t human yet, the turning wasn’t complete. This meant he could stop it by killing Wen Junhui and go back to his clan. Or complete the turning and…

“I-I…” Wonwoo hesitated. He could see the starting of flames by the ends of the circle.

Junhui smirked.

“I thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in Jun POV? ;)


End file.
